the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Contest of Champions! A Marvel Fighting Game of the Fantastic!
Intoes are for losers/ I can't think of an intrduction other than a Marvel fighting game would be awesome, in a similar format to PSASBR. Game Modes *Camapaign: The whole universe has been attacked by a mysterious being known as "The Collector". He has taken the galaxy's greatest warriors- from its paragon champions to its vilest rogues- and spread them throughout the galaxy. Forced to work together, these heroes and villains most overcome the past in order to return things to the way they were. *Trial by Fire: Complete a series of randomized battles in order to unlock new intros, stances, and more! If one beats the Trial by Fire within a certain timeframe, they will unlock a new costume for the hero used! Spider-Man *Comic of Origin: Spider-Man *Voice Actor: C. D. Barnes *Character Theme: Spider-Man Suite *Credits Theme: Spider-Man: The Animated Series Intro Intros, Outros, and Taunts *Intro 1: Spider-Man webs down from above the view, hangs around for a few seconds, then flips over and lands on his feet. *Intro 2: Spider-Man webslings in from out of view, landing with acrobatic grace before straightening up and saying "Hey everyone". *Intro 3: Spider-Man is seen with his mouth exposed, remarking "Let's get this show on the road!" as he pulls it down. *Intro 4: Spider-Man wall-crawls on the camera, before flipping into his fighting position in the main view. *Victory Stance 1: Spider-Man kneels down and does the little rock-and-roll hand thing. *Victory Stance 2: Spider-Man webs up the words "WINNER" in the background. *Defeat Stance 1: Spider-Man tiredly hangs his head in shame, and starts to remove his mask. *Defeat Stance 2: Spider-Man has his back to the camera, holding his mask angrily in his hands. *Taunt 1: Spider-Man quips at his foe, a unique piece of dialogue for each character. *Taunt 2: Spider-Man flashes his Spider-Signal at his foe. Moveset As one of Marvel's most iconic and beloved characters, Spider-Man is designed to be easy to learn but difficult to master. His Square/X button moves are displays of his acrobatic and powerful hand-to-hand combat, delivering medium damage at medium speed. His Triangle/Y moves are focused on his webs, allowing flexibility and some distance options. Finally, his Circle/B moves are designed around his Spider-Sense and combining his webs and acrobatics to be portable around the battlefield. |-|Square/X= *'Neutral - Spider-Fu Combo:': Spider-Man unleashes a series of basic punches. *'Sideways Directional - Slingshot:' Spider-Man slingshots himself forward with his webs, doing decent damage to the foe he hits. *'Up Directional - Spider-Kick:' Spider-Man flips backward and kicks his enemy up. The flip gives the potential to dodge lower ranged attacks. *'Down Directional - Cannonball:' Spider-Man jumps into the air, pulling himself down faster with his webs to create a small AoE crater. |-|Triangle/Y= *'Neutral - Web Balls:' Spider-Man launches a series of weak web balls at his target, dealing little damage and barely AP but slowing them down significantly. *'Sideways Directional - Webline:' Spider-Man launches a web at his target, pulling them in for an uppercut. *''' Up Directional - Caught You:' Spider-Man launches a web above him, catching any foe in the air and slamming them back into the ground. *'Down Directional - Web Snare:' Spider-Man launches a web at his opponent's feet, doing no damage but stopping them in their place. |-|Circle/B= *'Neutral - Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man utilizes his enhanced reflexes to flip over a foe, avoiding the attack but potentially falling into another. *'Sideways Directional - Missed Me:' Spider-Man launches a web towards the wall of the arena and slings himself forward to avoid an attack. Cannot be used if hits an enemy. *'Up Directional - Look Out Below:' Spider-Man launches a web upwards towards the ceiling or platform to avoid an attack. Cannot be used if hits an enemy. *'Down Directional - Nice Try:' Spider-Man utilizes his Spider-Sense to not only block a foe's attack, but counter it with a punch of his own. |-|Ultimates= *'Level 1: Bringing Everyone Together-''' Leaping into the air, Spider-Man grabs two foes together and pulls them towards each other with such force that they are killed. The weakness of this Ultimate is that it is two required kills in order to work, but the bonus is that it is two guaranteed kills. *'Level 2: Iron Spider-' Spider-Man temporarily dons the Iron Spider battlesuit, with the suit's legs giving Spider-Man's Square moves an instant kill effect and increasing their reach. *'Level 3: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man-' Spider-Man's Triangle moves are now changed to perform the web ball move, trapping the foe stuck in them indefinitely. Spider-Man's- and anybody's- attack against a trapped foe is an instant kill. Costumes *Default: Classic Spider-Man *Campaign Bonus: Symbiote Suit *Trial by Fire: Superior Spider-Man *DLC: Future Foundation Classic Spidey.jpg|Classic Spider-Man Symbiote Suit.jpg|Symbiote Suit Superior Spider-Man.jpg|Superior Spider-Man Future Foundation Spidey.jpg|Future Foundation Green Goblin *Voice Actor: Steven Blum *Comic of Origin: Spider-Man *Character Theme: Green Goblin Theme *Credits Theme: I'm Goblin Category:Blog posts